Bed Time
by Crooked
Summary: Slash. Starscream returns the favor to Optimus for getting a bath, whether the leader likes it or not...


_Title_: Bed Time

_Summary_: Slash. Starscream returns the favor to Optimus getting a bath, whether the leader likes it or not...

_Author's Note_: Enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

--

Starscream never understood what it was like to truly be so nervous about someone else's thoughts towards himself until he had met Optimus Prime.

That's probably why he couldn't sleep—besides being a regular insomniac—but as of late, he had gotten absolutely _no_ rest.

"So she bought a bit of butter…"

And thus had acquired some rather interesting abilities in the meantime.

"better than her bitter butter,

and she baked it in her batter,

and the batter was not bitter

.So 'twas better Betty Botter

bought a bit of better butter.

"Gah," he muttered, rolling his glossa somewhat at the exercise, "Finally got that one."

Staring at the screen with interest in his amber orbs, Starscream scrolled through the webpage page on the main computer as he attempted to busy himself throughout the night. After all, it wasn't just hard for humans to break the difficulty of doing tongue twisters—without any assistance to his glossa components, they turned out to be quite challenging indeed. It was nothing like doing a few thousand of those ridiculous things to pass the time; he couldn't sleep, no matter how many sheep jumped over the fence or how many clicks of the clock in his room that he counted. It just didn't matter when all he would do was roast to a thousand degrees and keep thinking of that one time spent with Prime. Somehow, he just couldn't keep his mind off of it.

"It was like sex…" he suddenly began, "But not really."

It was too gentle to be _real_ sex. But it wasn't like it Starscream was discouraged from it, as a matter of a fact, Optimus by himself had become quite the visual stimulation to his body's…ideas. Every time they were collected in a room, bright orange orbs would train over every crook and nanny of Prime's handsome body, the things he could to those sensitive circuits that would make one of the most powerful Transformers in this universe moan and squirm and gasp Starscream's name in lust. Perhaps do all three at once, if the Seeker was _really_ trained. Of course, once Starscream realized he was thinking such things, he often, blushed feverously and/or everyone stared at him, perplexed at the smirk he had held beforehand. If they ever found out what he had been thinking about, though…oy vey.

And so, from that point on, Starscream simply decided that he would distract himself since he couldn't get any sleep anyways, and did so by searching up everything possible on the human internet.

He had already—and somewhat accidentally—blasted through Wikipedia, downloading all the information. But then since it was all downloaded, there was nothing to search for. So he attacked Google.

"I shall defeat thou, evil tongue twister about thy moron Peter Piper!" Starscream guffawed, posing in a kung-fu stance.

"Starscream…?"

Yelping, Starscream whipped around to face his adversary, springing his plasma cannon out with quicker reaction than even in battle. When his aim, however, produced a passive and sleepy leader of the Autobots, the Seeker blushed somewhat in surprise before relaxing and bringing his arm down. Sighing, he leaned back against the computer consol and asked, "Hey Prime…what're you doing up this late?"

"Looking around for you…" he murmured in turn, walking into the control room from standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up yourself?"

"Hehe…can't sleep," Starscream replied, rubbing his neck, avoiding eye contact. "Decided to do something with myself."

Swallowing, the Seeker noticed as Prime shifted his gaze to the screen, seeming vaguely interested before saying, "Tongue twisters…I've never seen any of my cohorts try those as of yet. How good are you?"

"Good…I'm getting them down, heh," Starscream said with an accompanying sweatdrop. "Why were you looking around for me?"

"You weren't in bed."

"Yes…I know."

"You haven't been for awhile. Is there something wrong?"

_Way to turn the tables, Prime,_ Starscream thought almost bitterly, but knew he had set himself up for the situation. "No, not at all."

Once more, Optimus merely stared at him, the even, passive gaze that never ceased to know what the Seeker truly meant. It didn't matter if Starscream threw his best lying tactics at the leader—Prime would see through him. He always did.

Starscream sighed while slumping his shoulders, as if a child that had been discovered by an adult. Then he drew himself up, staring at the leader directly in the optics before blurting, "Okay, you want to know what's wrong? Your team hates me, I don't work well with others which basically their philosophy even when they _sleep_, I'm a chronic insomniac anyways, **and **those humans are treating me like a wounded puppy from the outside! On top of that, somehow that sexual experience with you has taken over my _life_ whilst you are simply able to whisk around like it had never happened! It's pretty sweet, I must admit, _despite_ all the nuts and bolts I receive from Hot Shot anyways. Happy now, Prime!?"

"I'm far more informed, but not happy," he replied quietly as he did quickly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Starscream's expression dropped from anger to disbelief before he straightened, curling his lip as he said, "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Y'know what? I'm going outside to practice with the Star Saber."

Optimus gazed at the younger as Starscream stomped past him and through the door, avoiding looking at him while doing so. When the Seeker had gone through much of the hallway out of ear and eyeshot of the elder, he suddenly felt a deep, painful sensation—guilt. He realized, as he began to walk slower and in more of a sluggish fashion, that Prime was only asking him those things because he was worried. Not because he was prying—he didn't have intentions like that. Just like last time…except this time, he was too stupid to notice it until it was too late. Sighing, Starscream wandered back through the corridor, feeling far less lively than he had before. Why did he act so foolish? Optimus was a good person. Why was that so difficult to get through his dense skull…?

Despite all his thoughts, the young Seeker was caught frightfully unawares when there was a huge crash and then the lights abruptly flicked out, engulfing everything in darkness.

Twitching towards the way he came, Starscream snarled, "Prime, turn the lights back on! I can't see anything!"

Silence.

"PRIME!"

Silence.

Growling, Starscream made his way back to teach that infuriating turn-on a lesson when a soft 'thump' made the young one jolt and halt his actions. Quivering somewhat, Starscream turned about him, trying to get his optics to adjust to their surroundings. Unfortunately, every time they attempted to do so, it seemed like the hall just got darker and darker…the shadows seemed to consume everything…

"Optimus…?" Starscream whispered, backing up to feel the wall. "Was that you…?"

Just as he did so, however, he felt something brush against his arm, a light touch that sent a cold shiver down his spine. Leaping back, he swung his plasma cannon forward and, trembling, scanned it across the blind horizon while he tried to fixate on something. Dammit, what was going on? He would feel better if the damn thing would just come out and be over with it, but it was just…!

Caught off guard again, Starscream nearly had a hernia when he felt something slither around his slim waist, making him yelp with shock before he shoved against whatever was holding him captive. Then there was a strange sound—like someone talking through a blanket or behind a closed door. Starscream could've cared less for how panicked he had become, however, struggling and thrashing to attempt to part himself from the incredible strength that kept him bound against something broad and powerful.

"Let go of me!" he snapped, his voice cracking.

From the scuffle, the two bodies lost their balance in a tangle of feet and they went down, colliding against the floor with Starscream on the bottom. Groaning, the Seeker attempted to rise on his forearms, pushing himself up, when the figure on top of him moved. The touch was infinitely gentle when it smoothed down the surprised ex-Decepticon's face, trailing from his high cheekplate all the way down to his chin and tracing his bottom lip. Quivering mildly and buzzed with confusion, Starscream turned to face the stranger when he suddenly moved again. A few clicks and 'zzt's later, the comforting voice murmured, "Forgive me for startling you, Starscream."

The Seeker lost it.

"Dammit, Prime! What's wrong with you?!" he barked, shoving the massive weight off of him, by using his elbow and legs.

As Optimus rolled away from the other's body, he stated in a steady tone, "I tripped and ran into the wall, catching the light. I heard you, but couldn't find the light again, so I just decided to find you, since we're going back to our dormitories, anyways. I ended up jamming my faceplate when I hit the corner and didn't realize this until just a few moments ago."

"Did you have to be so Primus-damned _creepy_ about it?!" Starscream hissed, being sure to keep a distance between them every time he felt their bodies come close.

"It wasn't my intention to frighten you. I should've informed you that I was going to turn out the lights anyways. Do you need help going back to your quarters?" Optimus asked as though he were talking about the weather.

"I'm going outside, like I said!" retorted the other, getting to his feet while shoving a hand away from his arm.

"The doors are locked. I should've also informed you about this earlier—it would've saved us a lot of trouble from this."

"So unlock them!"

"I can't do that—I give the key to Hot Shot."

"Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"It's not stupid. All of us trade off every week; I'll have the key next week if you want to do it then."

Starscream growled. Damn, this guy was infuriating. No matter what the Seeker threw at him, he would just reciprocate with pure logic and nothing but good will; it pissed him off, to say the least. Nonetheless, Starscream couldn't feel but a _bit_ of relief from the fact that it was, indeed, just Prime that had been in the darkness. It didn't seem so far-fetched to think that the Decepticons might want to seek some revenge on such a traitor. Starscream didn't need to be a genius to realize that they were probably more than just squarely enraged at him—they were looked for his death. Especially Demolisher…he probably wanted to see the Seeker's lifeless metal body in a hole somewhere or sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Here, let me help you," Optimus said gently, taking the smaller one's hand before he could react and shove it off him again. "I know this place very well."

"Boy oh boy," Starscream muttered, squirming a bit as he tried to release his hand, but failed to do so. "This isn't awkward."

"What isn't?" Prime asked, utterly oblivious.

"You holding my hand."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's awkward!"

"You say that after what happened last week?"

"Well, it's not like you're been particularly attentive as of late!"

"I was afraid you might think poorly of me if I gossiped our experience to the others—I didn't want to disrespect your privacy. No doubt if I gave you a passionate kiss passing in the hallways, which I was very tempted to do on some occasions, some of our cohorts would wonder what was going on between us and seek to find out, don't you agree?" he asked, halting so he could speak to the other directly. "Our experience wasn't a trophy of one winning over the other, Starscream, it was a personal interaction between us that I cherish greatly, and I hope you do as well. It's not something that should be flaunted."

Starscream slumped again, unsure of what to say. Suddenly drowned in another wave of guilt and depression, he couldn't bring his legs to take his weight anymore and thus sat down, despite Optimus's balance and attempts to keep him up. He felt like such a fool. Incompetent, soulless…unaware—he didn't deserve any of this. Not when he acted like such a creep about it…he didn't deserve Prime's kindness, let alone anybody else's. Perhaps Megatron knew that; perhaps that's why he was always treated with such harshness…because he deserved it.

"Is there something wrong?" the leader asked gently, kneeling down next to him.

"I feel like jumping off a cliff," Starscream muttered, leaning back as he lay down all the way.

"Why?" Prime returned bluntly.

The Seeker sighed. "All you've done is treated me with kindness and I keep throwing it back in your face. I don't know how to cherish anything anymore—all I've done is take and take and then given nothing back. Even my own Mini-Con hates me."

"Swindle doesn't hate you. He looks up to you quite a lot, actually," Optimus countered in a soft tone, a hand fluttered over the smaller one's cheek. "I know that for a fact; I see him do it every day."

"Yeah, I don't deserve that either."

"Stop saying that."

"It's true, Prime…I kept thinking when I was a Decepticon that every time I disobeyed an order or received a Mini-Con or got power or something, I was only receiving what I deserved from Megatron's beatings and being teased all the time. I just realize now that it was my own actions that brought about my fate. I was too stupid to see it then, as I am now," he said in a loathsome voice, turning on his side. "I'm just tired of everything. I'm tired of this war and of Megatron's presence, as I'm tired with myself."

There was a slight pause; obviously Starscream had left Optimus stumped for the first time, and though he should've felt achievement from it, he only felt that more dejected. In his spark, however, he knew that he was speaking the truth. Transformers hadn't been built for constant battle in the beginning, but throughout the ages of war, their bodies had changed to suit the situation they were in. Whoever was the strongest prevailed, until they realized Mini-Cons were capable of bringing power to those who linked with them. Then those with even the weakest builds became the strongest of fighters; but that's all that mattered. Fighting. Starscream suddenly felt sick.

That was, though, exchanged with surprise as he was abruptly parted with the floor due to Optimus sliding his arms beneath the slim body and raising it up. Holding the smaller to his chest, he then began striding down the corridor back to…his own quarters. "Wha…what're you doing?!" Starscream exclaimed, wrapping two arms around his neck involuntarily.

"You say you're tired. So we're going to sleep. It'll make you feel a lot better, trust me," Prime said very gently, even nuzzling the other a little.

Starscream flushed, despite himself. "B-but this isn't the way to my room! It's that way!"

"Yes, but if I drop you off there, you're still not going to get any sleep. Don't worry, I've had others need to sleep with me before," Optimus replied while suddenly stopping, the sound of fingers hitting a key pad. A door swooshed open and elder mech brought the younger inside.

"Like who?" Starscream asked, a spark of interest overtaking him.

"Well, Hot Shot has pretty nasty nightmares sometimes due to the war, and Red Alert doesn't fall asleep very easily unless he's persuaded. He could stay up for weeks on end working on projects for the Autobots, but he usually goes into recharge if someone tells him to or simply walks back to his room with him," the other replied, the door sealing shut behind them as they entered yet another dark room. "I've slept with many others before, as well, to conserve space during wartime. Jetfire and I would often share beds in the bunkers for a few brief joors before returning to our tasks. It's always good to recuperate so our bodies can work properly; it also helps for clearer thinking."

"You must have a pretty big berth, then," Starscream muttered, even then being slowly placed on something soft. Adjusting accordingly, he brought his air intakes to line with his back as his wings folded and became one with him. The Decepticon base didn't have berths on the moon—wherever there was a decent place to catch a few joors of recharge was well enough as for the ugly conditions the ship was in anyways.

"I just know how to share space, that's all," Optimus replied evenly.

"Did you always used to share?" the Seeker continued.

"Yes, despite most of my partners hogging up the bed…" he sighed.

"I'm pretty bad myself, forewarning," Starscream chuckled softly as he felt the body of the larger one rest beside him, an arm coming around his waist.

"I'm used to it. As a matter of fact, it's strange…I usually end up in the middle by the time we wake up, and whomever's sleeping with me tends to be on top, using my own body as the bed," Optimus said in an odd tone, obviously puzzled.

This time, the Seeker was unable to help himself as he burst out laughing, picture a snoozing Jetfire flopped over a flat Prime. It was amusing—Starscream loved it. "Then I shouldn't be surprised if we wake up in such a position when the morning comes."

"Certainly not," Prime replied with amusement in his voice.

A sudden silence drowned the room; Starscream still felt awake as ever—but at least he was with someone. There was nothing like sitting in a corner with the Star Saber on full power just because he kept hearing creepy noises throughout the night. Those were always the best times…not.

Sighing somewhat, the crimson Seeker felt his body relax as he began to ponder more pleasant thoughts. It was odd the way Optimus had that effect on him—the more time bore on, the more Starscream began to realize the way his thinking began to change. He was starting to get _positive_. Like the rest of them. In all honesty, he was confused from it at first, not knowing why he was becoming less devoted to ripping Megatron from his throne and eating his guts for breakfast. It simply didn't appeal to him anymore—the only thing that seemed to matter was pleasing…a certain someone.

Starscream suddenly felt puzzled by this. He noticed something annoying, too; Optimus was leader, the reason was understandable, but it appeared that he really never received any attention from his own efforts. His job was basically thankless, and he was often persecuted for his ideas and his stoic personality. However, when getting up close and personal, he was the most generous, soft and beautiful being the Seeker had ever encountered. Where were the thanks for that? Starscream gnawed on his lip, realizing that not only was he wide awake still yet, but he was also feeling somewhat guilty. He was like a lost puppy, and in Optimus's attempts to be the benevolent leader he was, brought him under his wing, loved him, cared for him. And what did Starscream do to say 'thank you'? Acted like a whinny child. It was ridiculous.

But then…what could he possibly do to repay him now?

A thought then struck the Seeker—it was rather a strange idea, but encouraging all the same. A smug grin smoothed over Starscream's faceplates as his optics finally adjusted, a hungry gaze roving over Optimus's passive features. He was preparing for shutting down enough to go into recharge, his optics dimming, his limbs relaxing. He actually looked quite…cute. Starscream's smirk grew further as he then shifted, lifting his body and swinging a leg around the other's waist and planting himself on top. Prime was surprised by the action and even twitched somewhat when he felt the Seeker's weight press against him.

There was a brief moment of silence as Starscream bent down and, pressing his lips against Optimus's audio receptors, whispered, "My turn to be on top, then."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Prime asked, dumbfounded.

"Always being the one to give and give…yet somehow never wanting anything in return," Starscream continued, taking a hand and releasing the thatch that kept his mask upon his face. "So I'll give it to you."

The leader suddenly smiled, an almost sad smile that seemed to want to discourage the other's attempts. "What are you talking about? I never minded this…not at all."

"You're a bad liar," Starscream murmured before capturing his mouth, a forceful attempt to gain his compliance.

Optimus, of course, submitting easily to the other's raging hunger, his hands lifting to hug Starscream's body to him. Need beat at the Seeker; he took the two arms and pinned them above the leader's head, something akin to fear clouding Prime's optics. Was he…afraid?

"Trust me," Starscream said in a voice of gentleness to calm his intensity. "You're not used to this, I see…did you think that I did not have lovers of my own? Sometimes my own hunger got the best of me…"

"So it _wasn't_ always rape when it came to Megatron," Optimus said evenly, his tone without a sense of bias.

A frown came across the other's faceplates nevertheless, but Starscream understood. He was thinking in a sense of gaining control of the situation himself—very much like Megatron, but in a far sweeter way. But no matter. When it came to mechs like this, including Demolisher, his will _always_ prevailed. "True, however…it never held the love I have for you…" he muttered, blushing somewhat.

There.

He said it.

_Love_.

Prime's optics grew wide, compassionate, the same love reciprocating as he smiled softly at the statement. He had been waiting to hear that no doubt—but once again, he was too shy to say it because he feared it would harm Starscream's reputation. Or that the Seeker would hate him in turn. _So attentive of the other's feelings,_ Starscream mused to himself, _too attentive_.

Taking his mouth again, this time he let his tongue explore Optimus's mouth; every crevice and every spot where the larger mech groaned on the tips of lust were ones that the Seeker committed to memory, as to later make him squirm when his need matched the crimson one's. Using both hands to keep Prime's arms pressed above his head, Starscream then let his tongue do the rest of the work for him, spreading from the corner of the blue lips to his cheek. He briefly kissed it before hunching down, pressing his lips against the leader's neck.

"Uhn, Starscream…" the other moaned, his tone drugged with need, but still had faint traces of doubt in it as well.

Starscream ignored them.

Opening his mouth against the soft metal and susceptible cables, his glossa playing with the ultrasensitive areas that made a ripple of pleasure float through Prime. Suddenly, the leader struggled, seemingly attempting to rise from the berth. Starscream pressed him down, his strength which was often unknown to others coming into practice. Two hands grasped the upper arms of the larger mech, as they had tried to help Optimus sit up, keeping him firmly pressed against the soft surface of the bed. The blue one whimpered; Starscream continued.

"Wah…wait…" Prime panted, squirming a bit.

"Sorry," Starscream murmured as he brought his gaze to meet his lover's, "but I'm not letting you attempt to refuse something you deserve."

"But really, it's fine…you don't understand," Optimus said with desperation in his voice, "I'm not angry when I don't get things back…the act itself is what is most rewarding."

The Seeker nibbled the larger one's chin, his tongue sweeping across the other's bottom lip. "I'm not convinced; there wouldn't be sadness in your optics if you were telling the truth."

"Starscream, I…ah!" Prime gasped, cut off from the other's glossa caressed a certain sensitive cable, his back arching in an invitation that he needed, but didn't want. "Sta…Starscream…I…ah…please…!"

Continuing with his prowess, Starscream danced across the area with precision meant to intensify the passion—and intensify it did. Optimus shivered with deep need, his voice box never ceasing their mumbles about inconsistent things. He wanted it, despite what he said. He wanted it badly, and Starscream knew just how to give it to him. And now that he had the other's compliance, he could proceed to the second step. Hands leaving from holding up the leader's arms, they wandered over the contours of his body, feather-light, but enticing all the same. Every time they would hit an ultra-responsive area, Starscream put it in his memory bank, being sure to keep that on for later references. After this experience, he would know just how to get at Prime for every moment they were alone, for every moment that Starscream couldn't bear keeping his hands to himself.

"So soft…" he whispered, gripping Optimus's strong, broad armor over the tender circuitry of his thighs. "So seductive…"

Prime replied with nothing, gasping too hard to respond.

"Completely mine."

The leader twitched with desire—trembling, panting beneath Starscream's hold was a turn-on in itself; he could've devoured that image right there before him, and need hit him hard when the thought was provoked. Growling possessively, the Seeker dove into the other's chassis, searching for the spark casing, wanting to see Optimus grow even more desperate for relinquishment. While his mouth did that mission for him, Starscream's hands brushed over the codpiece of the other, fingers taking special attention to every crevice and edge. Prime drew in quickly; that was, of course, before he arched his hips with a heavy suggestion.

"Starscream!" he cried, this time his voice drowned in utter desire.

"I'm the only one," Starscream whispered.

"Ah!"

"The only…"

"S…Star…!"

"…one."

Sliding his tongue against the erotic spark casing, Prime now took no hesitation to show his need through his moans, his quivering frame rubbing against the slimmer body of Starscream.

"My bond-mate."

_The only one_.

Unlatching the codpiece, the Seeker slipped his finger into the cluster of wires that probably never had anyone touch them before now. Optimus reveled in pure lust, a hand catching his lover's as he forced the fingers to move in deeper while the other pressed Starscream's head into his exposed chassis. At this, the ex-Decepticon smirked, noticing and completely taking Prime's craving to his advantage. To the blue mech's disappointment, Starscream slid his fingers out before parting the larger one's legs further apart, opening his own codpiece in a warm invite. Bending down, he then pressed his open spark casing against his bond-mate's before capturing the sensitive cables of Optimus's neck with his mouth. Once he was sure he could induce completely satisfaction, he slammed his pelvis into the larger mech's, the combination of all three completely shaking Prime to the core.

_The __**only**__ one_.

"**Starscream…!**" the leader cried, lifting his hips.

_You will __**never**__ touch another mech like this again._

"Uhn, please!" he gasped.

_For you are mine and mine alone_.

"_**Aaaaaaaaah!**_"

Burrowing deeper into his bond-mate, Starscream snarled in obsession as he drank Optimus in, taking in every piece of innocence from his beautiful Autobot body.

_I claim you forever mine_.

Their speed increased; the power was heady, controlling, so much that even the Seeker became lost in a sea of pleasure. It drove them on to the point of insanity, but they were feeding one another's hunger of need and desire by their actions. Now Starscream, even with his personal mission to destroy Megatron, could never bring himself to part from his lover. Never again. _Never_.

_Never again?_ Prime asked.

_Never!_

Overload broke their conversation as they were consumed, their voice chorusing as, for a brief moment, their bodies and motor functions became paralyzed against each other's. Then everything slackened and Starscream collapsed against Optimus's inviting shoulder, still holding both of his legs as he drifting through a few blank, pleasurable breems. Then, the Seeker felt Prime's arms wrap around his smaller waist and blushed somewhat, feeling a bit insecure. He had just gobbled up all of Optimus's doubts through his rough need—he kinda felt like a prick from the whole situation.

Still, he couldn't help but give Optimus some crap for all his attempts to make the crimson one give him pleasure.

"So…you decided you like your present after all," Starscream teased, his limbs relaxing.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Prime admitted, brushing his mate's cheek with his thumb, "I was a bit intimidated by how forceful you were, though…"

_Now_ Starscream felt like a REAL prick. "I'm sorry," he said with honest guilt in his voice, "You just do that thing."

"What thing?"

"That…thing. Where you act like you're so happy with everything you've got, yet you're not. It pisses me off."

"Why?"

"Because you should voice your opinion, dummy! How are you every going to live with yourself if you're never happy?"

He felt Optimus sigh. Starscream knew he was right and would make sure Prime knew it, too. "That's why I made you do it. Because you wanted it—you said it yourself. It isn't just pleasing me. It's me pleasing you."

"But I'm lying…I do enjoy seeing the happiness that comes from my actions. It's what being an Autobot is all about…I know it's a little hard for you to understand, but I took this job willingly. I never once regretted my decisions—"

"I didn't say that, but from time to time, even leaders have to get their fill on what they want, right?" Starscream demanded, hugging the larger one's body to his own. "Otherwise we'd _all_ go crazy, wouldn't we?"

"…I suppose your right…" Prime said quietly, glancing away.

A soft rasping on the door made both mechs jump in surprise; however, Optimus was able to take the situation as easily as he did quickly while he sat up, calling, "Who is it?"

"Hot Shot," came the voice on the other side of the door. Starscream rolled his optics in exasperation. "What's going on in there…I kept on hearing noises, and moans and…"

"I'm fine, just doing some work, what is it?" Prime continued, all the while involuntarily running a hand up and down Starscream's spine. The Seeker shivered as a result.

"I had a nightmare."

"I'm going to kill that loose-bolted, idiot of an Autobot," Starscream muttered, glaring at the door.

Optimus sighed. "It looks like we'll all just have to share the berth."

--

A/N: That sounds like fun. (wink) Read and review, please.

I might have a story that is derived from this. So if you liked this story, be on the watch out for a continuity from this that would be several chapters. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
